


Natural Inaptitude

by thesewarmstars



Series: Quote!fic Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt from <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=quote_inspired"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/quote_inspired/"><b>quote_inspired</b></a></b>: “You are uniquely qualified in many areas, but office politics is not one of them.”  (House, MD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Inaptitude

“Just to be absolutely clear – you’re saying you’re attracted to me?”

The boy pressed his lips together as if suppressing a smile and Severus fought to stay calm. “And if I were?”

“Well, _are_ you? I think so, but with you it’s hard to tell.”

“I…” 

No, he couldn’t. He refused to lay himself bare and just stand there, waiting to be laughed at. He should have listened to his instincts and stayed home. 

“Good evening, Mr. Potter.” 

He’d only gotten five steps when a hand on his arm stilled him.

“Sna – _Severus_. You’re really bad at this, you know?”


End file.
